Brought together, again
by Ryansgurlie9
Summary: After Ryan and Seth leave, what will happen to those left behind? WIll Ryan and Marissa's love stay strong? Will Seth make it home alive? Bad summary, good story. Sorry about other story, uploaded wrong. PG-13 just in case. RM, SS.


This is my first fanfiction, so be nice, but reviews are welcome! Thanks!  
  
Ryan in the car with Teresa Teresa: "Ryan! Ryan! Wake up, we're here!"  
  
Ryan: "Wh-what?" He said sleepily, "Already?" Teresa just gave a short smile and walked off to open the front door. Ryan got out of the car and reached for his bags. Once he took them out he stood in the driveway looking up at the house he was to live in, for who knows how long. Teresa: "Are you coming?"  
  
Ryan: "Oh yeah, sorry...." (As he walks in switch to Marissa walking into her bathroom) Marissa walked into her large, beautiful bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. All the memories of Ryan were racing through her head, especially the bad ones. Marissa: "This is all your fault!" She screamed at herself, now starting to sob loudly. She fell to the floor and covered her face.Just as she fell she heard a knock on the door and hear some one come in. It was Summer. Summer: "Marissa! What's wrong? Oh honey, don't cry! Come here...." She pulled Marissa into and hugged her tightly. " You can't blame this all on yourself, you know it's not your fault." Marissa: "Yes it is, everyone knows it's my fault!" She started to sob louder. The two girls stayed in the bathroom until Marissa stoped. (At the Cohen's) Sandy: "I think you should see this." Sandy said, handing an envelope over to Kirsten. Kirsten read it aloud, and when she finished she stared into Sandys eyes with disbelief. Kirsten: "What?! Why?! Now both my boys are gone, great!" Kisten said with a tone of hopelessness. She covered her face with her hands and started to silently cry. Sandy pulled her into him and comforted her. Sandy: Don't worry, we'll find him. All we need to do is call the Coast Guard and find a few people who are interested in helping us search for him. Kirsten: "Well, ok." She said starting to calm down. "Just make sure you find him!" Sandy: "Oh don't worry, I will. You know why I will?" Kirsten shook her head, "Because I'm the best!" Kirten started laughing and Sandy turned to the phone ready to call people.  
  
(Back at Teresa's house) Teresa: "Well I guess you could stay here. Is it ok?" Ryan: "Yeah, it's fine." As he set his bags down on the bed, he noticed a picture of him and Teresa at the school dance. This didn't cheer him up much, though. All he kept thinking of were his days back in Newport, with Marissa, Seth, Summ-. His train of thought was interupted by the sound of his phone ringing. "Hello?" Sandy: "Ryan! Hey how's it going?" Ryan: "Fine, you know it's only been a couple hours since I left...." Sandy: "Yeah I know, but we ran across a problem that you might be interested in. Something has happened to-" Ryan: "Marissa?! Did something happen to her?! Is she ok?" Sandy: "Marissa's fine! I'm talking about Seth. He seemed to have thought he could sail his little boat all the way to Tahiti!" Sandy has a tone of mockery in his voice. "So we thought we'd ask you to help us search for him...." Ryan: "Sure, when do you want me to come?" Sandy: "Tomorrow will be fine, it's a little late now, I'll call the Coast Guard and ask them if they can search for the night. I'll pick you up around 8 tomorrow, ok?" Ryan: "Alright, I guess I'll see you then." They hung up with eachother, and Ryan decided to tell Teresa of his new plans for tomorrow. He had to admit he was relieved he got to spend more time with his family. Ryan: "Hey, uh, Teresa?" Teresa: "Yeah, what is it?" Ryan: "Something came up and I need to go back to Newport tomorrow." Teresa: "Ok, that's fine." As Ryan started walking away she asked him, "Do you think I could know what it is you are doing tomorrow?" Ryan: "Oh, sure. Seth disappeared on his sail boat and the Cohen's are asking me to help them search for him." Teresa just nodded her head and got back to cleaning the Kitchen. As Ryan walked away a smile started to form on his face. 


End file.
